Those Thousand Words
by laurrren
Summary: SEQUEL! After cheating and leaving a tornup, depressed girl behind. When she took that scholarship she had an unsuspected and unwanted shock when she met up with him again at this school. Full Inside. Troyella
1. Prologue

**A/N: The Extended and Official Prologue for Those Thousand Words, the sequel to A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words.**

-------------

Summary: After cheating and leaving a torn-up, depressed girl behind. When she took that scholarship she had an unsuspected and unwanted shock when she met up with him again. She finally realizes what this school has done to him wanting nothing to do with him, at all. What now? Only god knows.

Rated: TEE, baby.

-------------

"I'm sorry, Bobby," Gabriella said into the phone as she packed up her things, "I'm just into you that way, plus you know I'm leaving for that scholarship."

"I know, but I like you a lot, Brie." Bobby whispered into the receiver.

"I'm sorry, I'm just," she sighed and sat onto her bed, "Still not over what happened."

It's been two almost three months since to Troy incident.

"I understand, I'll miss you, Brie, bye." Bobby said.

"I'll miss you too, bye Bobby." she nodded and hung up before finishing up packing up her closet.

She sighed and went to her lyrics notebook, where the progress of her song had been continued since Troy had admitted to cheating.

-------------

Troy had been sitting in the on-campus library when he felt a pair of arms linger down his chest from the back.

"Hey there sexy, I missed you over Spring Break." a girl whispered into his ear.

Instead of smiling as he usually did he shrugged her off, "Kris, we gotta talk."

"No, you are not breaking up with me." Kristina exclaimed.

"I just, need a break." He nodded and kissed her cheek, "Just a break." he whispered once again in her ear.

-------------

As she arrived in California with her mother who was staying a week til she got settled in the boarding school, she begged her mother to let her get her hair done.

Finally agreeing they rushed to the salon, where Gabriella got her hair dyed so dark it was considered black, but when up close it was really brown. She got a heavy bang going across her forehead where they parted her hair to the side.

After begging, and begging her mother finally let her buy some clip in extensions matching her dark hair, making her hair down to just above her abs.

Smiling with her new look she and her mother had gone to her dorm.

Where they set up her room in her single.

A week later, she had just said goodbye to her mother and hugged her one last time before catching a cab back to her boarding school, James Crawford Academy (A/N: random, made up) commonly known as JCA.

She exited the cab and turned to pay the driver. Turning she ran into a muscular body, "Oof!" Gabriella said as she stumbled backwards holding her head, "My bad." she muttered as she looked up at the boy,

"Not a problem, babe." the male said with a wink before jogging away.

She rolled her eyes, "Typical."

-------------

The next morning, Gabriella awoke to her alarm ringing.

"God." she muttered before standing up and getting ready for class.

Her classes had been amazing so far.

It was lunch she planned on skipping it.

She sat on a random rock and took out her lyrics notebook and began to write.

-------------

"Hey man!" A guy patted Troy's shoulder, "Heard you broke up with Kris."

Troy shrugged, "Who cares, Cam, she's just another chick."

"Dude whats up with you?"

"Nothing." he squinted and looked around the campus before swinging a sip of his Pepsi.

"Hey dude, who's that." he nodded the way a long dark haired girl who sat alone with there back facing them.

"I think I bumped into her yesterday, let me go see." With that Cam rushed to the girl.

"Hey there, beautiful." Cam whispered into her ear.

Gabriella instinctively put her hand up and slapped him across the face.

"Ouch, fiesty sorry." Cam whined.

"Sorry." Gabriella shrugged then went back to her notebook.

She sat there in skinny jeans, black low-top chuck taylors, a gray tank top with a dark blue bust and a black bow in her hair.

To put it this way, she had changed a lot.

"But you are beautiful." he said sitting on the grass in front of her.

She jumped forgetting he was still there, "Uh thanks. "

"I'm Cam."

"Thats nice."

"And you are?" he questioned standing once again.

"Gabriella."

"Come with me." he held his hand out to her.

"Why?"

"I want you to meet some friends." he shrugged and shook his hand once more.

Sighing, she stood not taking his hand.

"Alright." He began to walk with her quietly before reaching a bunch of jocks chatting.

"Hey guys."

Gabriella scanned the crowd of people that turned to her.

There was two males doing basketball moves before stopping and looking at them.

Then a girl in a cheerleading uniform that it looked like with her arms around a guy.

Then two girls, one putting her arms around a brown haired boys neck whispering into his arm before nodded towards Cam and Gabriella.

"Who's this?" Kris asked entering the crowd with her hands on her hips shooting the girl whispering in Troy's ear a look.

Troy turned and his eyes caught Gabriella, causing her jaw to drop, "Gabriella?" he questioned.

Cam looked at him, "Dude I thought you didn't know who it was, oh wait...that Gabriella?"

Everyone turned to Gabriella who stood there in shock.

She felt the way she always did when she was around Troy with a dash of fright and anger.

She knew she loved him but she would never allow herself to forgive him.

In one swift movement she dropped her notebook and ran as fast as she could.

Troy stepped forward and picked up her notebook, immediately recognizing it he ran after her.

-------------

"What the hell?" Troy shouted as he rounded the corner where Gabriella was sitting on a rock with an ivy wall behind her head.

She jumped and looked up, "What do you mean?"

Gabriella sighed and rubbed her eye.

"You, here? What the hell are you doing here?" His voice rose with anger and he stood towering over her.

Gabriella scoffed and stood up.

Although he was taller, she was not intimidated, she knew him too well.

"Let me tell you something, rewind, last day of vacation. I got a phone call, letting me know I had received a scholarship..."

_-Flashback-_

_Ms. Montez knocked lightly on Gabriella's door of the condo._

_"El?" she whispered and opened the door to Gabriella and her cousin, Elena, going through her wardrobe._

_"Hi Mama." Gabriella smiled over at her mother who had shut her door and sat on her bed._

_"What's up?" Gabriella joined her mom on the bed when she didn't say anything after a few seconds._

_"Well, honey, remember that scholarship you applied for in May?"_

_Gabriella nodded._

_"You got accepted to go to James Crawford Academy on a Academic scholarship."_

_Her jaw dropped, "Oh my god!" she hugged her mother with a big grin._

_After a tight squeeze she pulled away from her mother._

_"Honey, you know this means you'd be moving to California, alone."_

_Her smile dropped to a frown, "But Troy and you?"_

_"You've gotta make a choice, nena." With that her mother kissed her daughters head and left the room._

_Gabriella looked over at Elena,who gave her a sympathetic smile._

_ -End Of Flashback-_

"And, guess what? I choose you and never told you." she shrugged and crossed her arms taking a step back from him.

That only caused him to take another step closer, "Doesn't explain why you're here."

"I begged for my scholarship back, I didn't know you went here, otherwise, I'd be on the other side of the country."

Gabriella turned away from him and adjusted her bag before walking away.

"Here." he followed her out and held out her notebook.

Only turning slightly to see her lyrics book, she pulled it away quickly.

"You didn't read them did you?"

"Not really." he shrugged and studied her.

_"She really does look good." _he began to think before shaking it off.

"You've really changed."

She scoffed and looked at him from the corner of her eye, "Me?"

Scoffing once more she turned on her heel, taking long nervous strides back to the dorm, silently promising herself that she will never forgive him or even let him in again.

-------------

**A/N: Alright, alright!**

**We like?**

**I don't know if I like the name I might change it.**


	2. 1: Space

**A/N: Aw thanks for all the reviews.**

**Hope you're excited for more. I might need some help, with this whole story because one, blah school two, I know how it's going to end, and some events happening but not a whole lot.**

**But I'll be working hard.  
**

-------------

Summary: After cheating and leaving a torn-up, depressed girl behind. When she took that scholarship she had an unsuspected and unwanted shock when she met up with him again. She finally realizes what this school has done to him wanting nothing to do with him, at all. What now? Only god knows.

Rated: TEE, baby.

-------------

_ In this place the lonely escapade in outer space._

Gabriella sighed and looked at her watch, _3:59  
_

Lately, all she could think about was her 4 o'clock phone call with Chad and Taylor, not running into Troy, and how much she wanted to be home in Albuquerque.

She picked up phone and quickly dialed Taylor while drumming her fingers onto her knee and humming a familiar Kiss song.

"I wanna rock and roll all night..." she whispered in a chanting voice

_"Gabriella!" _her best friends voice echoed into the receiver

"Hi Taylor, Chad with you?"

_"Yes" _Both Chad and Taylor said at the same time.

Gabriella chuckled and grabbed her white Balenciaga bag and topped her sunglasses atop her head as she balanced the phone on her shoulder.

"How's everything at East-The-Great-High?"

_"Eh, alright we miss you." _Taylor muttered

_"Yeah we do!" _She heard Chad add next to her.

The first time she smiled all day, "I miss you guys too."

She exited her dorm and while they had small talk about there days.

_ There's no antidote for irony you say._

After talking for about a half an hour, Gabriella was sitting on her usual rock, jotting down phrases for some songs,

_"Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing,"_

_"Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game"_

She bit on the eraser of the pencil, looking over her work then quietly singing it to herself.

"Sounds good." a voice said.

Whipping her head around she saw, Troy and Cam standing over her looking straight down onto her work.

Groaning she picked up her stuff, "I swear, you can never leave me alone." she whispered and stood.

For the past two weeks she'd been there she kept somewhere seeing them around, but Cam was the only one to talk.

"What was that song about?" Troy said the first thing he'd said to her since the first day of classes.

She glared at him and Cam began to walk away, but Troy stood his ground, "Tell me."

_ Hey, Give me space so I can breathe._

"You know very well what that song is about." Gabriella whispered, pulling her book closer to her and pulling her sunglasses in front of her eyes.

Troy extended his hand, "Let me see."

Gabriella shook her head 'No' and bit down on her bottom lip.

He took a stop forward causing her to take another step back, "Don't play this game with me, just let me see."

"Can you just leave me alone like you did months ago?" she whispered,

_"What the hell is this effect he has on me? I so need to call Taylor after this, no, I need her now."_ She thought to herself.

"Come on, Gabriella, would you get over it?" he said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Get over it?" she started quietly then quickly raised her voice, "Get over it!?"

She looked up and took one look into his baby blues and ran towards her dorm.

"She has done that a lot, lately." he mumbled to himself before running after her.

_ Give me space so I can sleep._

As Gabriella entered her dorm room she fell to the ground, not even closing her door behind her.

Laying down into the carpet, she cried, pulling off her sunglasses setting them next to her.

She sat up with fresh tears falling down her cheeks, she picked up her song book and threw it against her closet with an frustrated yell.

Gabriella slowly fell backwards to the carpet as her sobs shook her.

"Ella." Troy said as he ached with pain, seeing her shaking on the floor of her room.

"Get out!" she yelled.

He took another step in and crouched down next to her.

She quickly stumbled to her feet, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Out!" she pointed to the door, looking down on the boy.

Troy stood slowly and calmly shook his head.

"Get! Out!" once again she yelled, this time hitting his chest.

"Go,"

HIT

"To,"

HIT

"Hell!"

HIT, HIT, HIT.

She pounded against his chest with her fists and kept shouting at him as new tears filled her eyes.

Finally she stopped hitting and collapsed in his arms, sobbing against his chest.

Troy calmly wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhh" he whispered into her hair, rocking her back and forth.

_"What is this effect he has on me?" _Gabriella thought once more.

_ Give me space so you can drown in this with me._

-------------

**A/N: Voilà.**

**Pft they aren't getting together, NEVER that easy.**

**Short isn't it?**

**Well, adding more after that scene would've ruined the chapter, in my opinion.**

**Songs I used: Space by Something Corporate (Ever need a good love/break-up song them, amazing sad and love songs.)**

**Fighter By Christina Aguilera (Idk she was on my shuffle and it went.)**

**Rock & Roll All Night by Kiss (hahah just good song)  
**


	3. 2: Hold On

**A/N: Quick Update for the short chapter before.  
**

-------------

Summary: After cheating and leaving a torn-up, depressed girl behind. When she took that scholarship she had an unsuspected and unwanted shock when she met up with him again. She finally realizes what this school has done to him wanting nothing to do with him, at all. What now? Only god knows.

Rated: TEE, baby.

-------------

_So don't say, "These currents are still killing me"  
And you can't explain how the wind went  
And pulled you into your hurricane._

Gabriella and Troy had fallen asleep on the floor of her dorm, the rule, 'no boys in dorm past 10.' didn't even apply here. Anyone who took when look at them would not disturb them. He had his arms around her slim figure pulling her body tightly against his, while he laid on his side facing her. She had her arms laying on his chest with her head buried into her arms. She had cried herself to sleep and Troy was there to comfort her all night.

The next morning was a Saturday. Gabriella's alarm clock rang at exactly, 7:08 and just Gabriella awoke. She felt a pair of arms around her causing her to glance up at Troy's peaceful features. He had a bit of a smile on his face and when she tried to slip of his arms, that only caused him to pull her closer. She giggled and slid forward, hitting the 'off' button on the alarm.

"Get back here." Troy mumbled, causing Gabriella to jump.

She disobey and slid out of his grasp more, finally realizing what had happened and how he'd got there.

"Uh..." she began, slowly sitting on her bed and setting her hands in her lap pretending to be interested with them.

Troy shook his head and sat up, seeing Gabriella stare at her hands.

He stood quickly and set his hands in his pockets.

"You should leave." Gabriella finally said.

"Huh?" Troy looked up at her curiously.

"You should leave." she repeated.

"But, last night?" he stuttered out.

She shrugged, "I was upset."

Troy's head dropped and he mumbled something.

All she caught was a, 'Bye' before he rushed out of her room.

-------------

"Taylor, I cried in his arms! And god, I woke up in his arms!" Gabriella shouted into the phone.

_"Wow..." _Was all Taylor had quietly said throughout the whole story.

"It's like he has this effect on me, like whenever I'm in his path, I'm caught up with him, like I still love him."

_"But don't you?"_ Chad remarked, then heard an 'Ow' coming from Albuquerque.

She sighed and thought for a moment. Yes she loved him, but she didn't want to. He had lied, cheated, and used her. She didn't want him, that was it! She was over him. All she needed is to think that about the lying, cheating and using he had done when he was around. She'd have to try hard though, as she had already noticed it hasn't worked lately.

"I'm over him." she finally spit out.

-------------

Troy sat in the library, turns out he had his own song book.

He bit down on his lip and finally pounded his head against the table.

_"Why can't I make this up to her? Why did I have to get caught up in everything that had been going on here. If I didn't play along and 'act' as if I was a player here I wouldn't have lost her. These guys aren't my friends. When I cheated on Gabriella, Chad, Zeke and Jason wouldn't and still won't talk to me. When I cheated on her, Cam and the rest of the Basketball guys congratulated me. I hate it here, I need her back in my life."_

He lifted his head and saw the works of a poem on the page.

"That's it!" he shouted out, causing him to get shushed by the librarian.

_ If you're missing, I will run away.  
I will build a path to you.  
If you're missing, I will run away.  
Because I find myself in you_

Troy rushed through the campus, everyone stopping to stare at the basketball star in the sprint.

"What's going on with Troy?"

"What is he doing?"

"He is so hot."

"I heard that new girl and Troy are together."

"I bet she's a slut."

People varied about talking about him, and now Gabriella.

Troy reached his dorm and quickly unlocked in, running into Cam playing videos game.

"Hey Cam, where's the box?"

"Closet...why?" he said with a questioning look.

"You've haven't looked at it since before you hooked up with Kris."

"I know." Troy said going into the closet, pulling out a shoe-box.

"Dude, what did you do last night, more like who?" Cam remarked with a laugh and continuing his game.

"Shut the hell up, Cam. I didn't 'do' anyone last night."

"Whoa, Troy don't get all defensive." Cam paused the game and stood up where Troy was gathering the box up in his book bag with his notebook.

"What's up with you?"

"You're an ass, that's all." Troy said, standing up with the box and walking out to campus.

-------------

Gabriella was sitting at a table alone, noticing a few people staring at her.

She raised her eyebrow and took a bite of her granny smith green apple.

After she saw a few whispering and more stares she got up and through out her lunch and waltz over to them.

"Do you have a problem with someone eating? Gabriella asked, crossing her arms.

"Is it true, Troy and you hooked-up last night?" one spit out, causing glares from the other girls.

She scoffed, "Total lie, I hate him." Gabriella shrugged and walked away from the gossiping girls.

-------------

Troy walked to the gazebo and noticed it was empty.

Glancing around, as he walked up the steps he sat down and opened the box.

Right on top there it was, the picture he never gave her.

The picture, it was the one where he had kissed her cheek.

Thinking back, it was about a year ago when they had took this picture.

He turned it over and there was his scribbles of a song he began a long time ago.

She never knew he wrote songs, like herself.

But he is going to have to show her.

Troy began to slowly sing the one stanza he had put down.

_ Hold on to the light that guides you,  
Hold on to the air that cools you,  
Hold on, hold on to me._

-------------

**A/N: Bam. new chapter.**

**Quick, quick update.**

**Only because I had such a short chapter before.**

**Songs: Hurricane by, Something Corporate (OKAY I USE THERE SONGS A LOT!)**

**Runaway by, Something Corporate (Shocker.)**

**Hold on by, The Starting Line (look, it's different!)**

**Love, Lauren.**


	4. 3: Weak

**A/N: After so many, no SO MANY rewrites and rethinking, FINALLY I finished this chapter, I had a bit of a writer's block but I'm good now, I think.**

**If anyone would like to help I swear to god please PM me, I honestly will be forever grateful if you have amazing ideas.**

**MY BIRTHDAY IS IN 8 DAYSSSSSS, thought I'd share. **

-------------

Summary: After cheating and leaving a torn-up, depressed girl behind. When she took that scholarship she had an unsuspected and unwanted shock when she met up with him again. She finally realizes what this school has done to him wanting nothing to do with him, at all. What now? Only god knows.

Rated: TEE, baby.

-------------

_ I'm uneasy, and I'm weak in the knees  
And I'm trying not to breathe  
Not believing you're gone  
And that I was the one to let you  
I'm so lonely for her_

Gabriella leaned her head against the headboard, it had been a long day and she still had to write an essay. It was saturday and of course she could just do it tomorrow but it's not like she has any where to be. Most people were not warming up to Gabriella because the whole she hates Troy thing.

"Why must he be a god everywhere?" she muttered to herself before standing and walking towards her desk.

Soon with her laptop powered up she was rapidly writing her report on Shakespeare for English Lit.

She heard a knock on her door and figured it would be her dorm adviser, Tina, checking in.

"It's open!" she called out, not taking her eyes off the screen.

A door slammed, "Cam asked you to homecoming?" an angry, familiar voice shouted out.

She turned, "So what, Troy?"

"You can't go with Cam!" he whined.

"And why not?" Gabriella stood up and leaned against her desk chair.

He took her in, scanning her up and down.

Wearing old distressed jeans and an old east high shirt, tuck in just a bit in the font. With her one foot scratching her ankle and her arms crossed, she looked adorable, Troy smiled.

"Wipe the smile off your face, Bolton." she muttered

"You're going with me." Troy finally declared.

She scoffed, "When hell freezes over."

Troy glared, "You're mine, you're not going with Cam."

Another scoff and added rolling of the eyes to get her point across, "I haven't been yours since you cheated on me, so take a look in the mirror, Troy Bolton and I hope you see what you've lost, I'm not yours nor will I be again, I can promise you that."

Troy just stared at her, astounded.

Gabriella threw her hands up in defeat, she grabbed her key and shoved it in her back pocket, out the door she went.

He sighed and fell back against Gabriella's bed with his hands on his head.

-------------

Gabriella sat in the laundry room, shoving her whites into the washing machine.

She inserted the money and turned to lean against it.

Just then someone came up and kissed her cheek, causing Gabriella to smile.

Her giggle echoed the room and a familiar face entered the room.

He had given up and now officially signed up to switch dorms, he couldn't stand that Cam was taking his Gabriella.

Grabbing his jeans he shoved them into a machine with soapy detergent.

Troy knew she didn't like him, he just knew it. Maybe it was to prove a point or maybe she really did but either way...he missed her.

The plans he had made he had given up on and respected her wishes for the most part.

As hard as it was, he stood there staring at the two of them completely oblvious of him staring at them in envy.

He turned his head away in disgust as her laugh echoed all around him.

Troy grabbed his iPhone and blasted the music as loud as he could.

-------------

**A/N: Short?**

**yeah. well AGAIN PLEASE PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS. **


	5. 4: Running Away

**A/N: I have finally come up with ideas for the rest I think.**

**but still PM me if you have any. **

**♫ - Gabriella's POV**

**¤ - Troy's POV**

------------- 

Summary: After cheating and leaving a torn-up, depressed girl behind. When she took that scholarship she had an unsuspected and unwanted shock when she met up with him again. She finally realizes what this school has done to him wanting nothing to do with him, at all. What now? Only god knows.

Rated: TEE, baby.

-------------

_Your voice is like music to my ears  
Whisper softly and the world just disappears  
Take me higher and just wipe away my fears  
When you're with me  
Oh boy, it's my heartbeat that I hear_

-------------_  
_

Troy cautiously dialed a number that he hadn't dialed for about three months.

As the phone rang he held his breath.

He was sitting on a bench just outside of Gabriella's dorm building, in case she'd come out.

Yes, he'd hit stalker mode. What could stop him? Nothing, well maybe this phone call.

"Hello?" Troy finally let go of his breath.

"Hey Chad, it's..Troy." Troy said in a low voice.

"Troy? Wait, hold on." Chad anxiously remarked.

"Yes! It is Troy, Taylor!" He heard Chad's faint voice say.

He inwardly rolled his eyes, "Same old Chad." he muttered to himself.

"Shh be quiet though." Troy heard Chad again then a faint click of another phone getting on.

"Ok I'm back." Chad said finally after a few minutes.

"Way not to be obvious, Taylor." Troy said, shaking his head.

"Damnit." Taylor whispered.

"Taylor, get off please, I really need to talk to Chad alone and we all know you will go tell Gabriella, which she'll find out either way since Chad will go tell you, when you plead it out of him." He said with ease.

"You still know me well?" Chad on the other end questioned.

"Yeah, so Tay off."

"Yeah Taylor get off then." Chad said to the woman next to him.

"God..." she muttered before the phone clicked again.

"So..whats up?"

"Well, I've got news."

"Yeah?" Chad asked, telling him to go on.

-------------

The relationship with Cam went smoothly, in Cam's opinion. But however in Gabriella's case, she was just bored of him. He was a physical type. A bit too physical for Gabriella. She was working on training him to calm his urges. It wasn't working. He was too used to it, she was beginning to think she school was the influence.

She was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling when her phone rang.

Groaning from having to move from her position, she picked it up and grumbled a 'hello'

"Baby, I can't come over tonight but I left some movies over there, would you mind dropping them off at blockbuster for me?" said a breathless Cam on the other end.

Suspiciously she tempted to ask why but instead rolled her eyes and sat up, "Sure."

"Thank you, Ella, love you bye." he rushed off the phone.

"Bye?" Gabriella said to the dial tone.

She quickly shoved on her brown riding boots over her skinny jeans and grabbed her grey scarf and set it around her neck.

Putting the DVDs in her bag she set out the door.

Once she reached the outside she heard Troy talking on the phone.

"Well, I've got news." Troy had said.

"Tell Taylor not to tell Gabriella."

She knew he was talking to Chad._  
_

_"Since when had they been talking again?"_ Gabriella had thought.

"Because she won't notice anyway"

Pause...

"Yeah the Boyfriend, well my now old roommate" Troy continued.

Gabriella peaked around the corner at Troy's sad face.

He had opened his mouth to say something then quickly shut it.

"Oh right the news, I'm moving back to Albuquerque."

"What?" Gabriella shouted, "You're moving back?"

She pranced around the corner franticly in pure shock as her scarf fell and her bag dropped to the ground as she realized she had come out of hiding and now Troy was simply staring at her with the phone still to his ear.

"I'll call you back, Chad, bye." Troy muttered into the phone before closing it shut.

"Yes, I'm moving back, I talked to the Dean this morning and gave up my scholarship."

She was silence for a moment, they both remained in the same position, Troy, still sitting on the bench, burning his eyes into her, calmly and cooly as she looked to the ground.

"Why?" Gabriella finally asked.

He looked up to the sky, "Looks like rain."

Gabriella folded her arms and looked up before shaking her head, "Don't change the subject, answer me."

Troy shifted in his seat as a rain drop hit his cheek then looked at the ground and back up at her again.

"You." he finally manged out.

In utter shock her mouth flew open to say something but nothing came out as more sprinkles of water came down. Instead she grabbed her bag and scarf and continued on her way, but not before stopping in front of him.

As her mouth opened again to say something he rose from the bench.

Troy raised his hood over his head and turned away from her, walking the opposite direction from where she was going.

"Where are you going, Troy?" She finally called out to him as the water droplets picked up every second.

He stopped in his tracks about 10 feet away from her and turned with a shrug.

"You're running away from your problems." Gabriella shook her head, "That's weak, you're not weak."

"Shows how much you know about me, Gabriella."

Troy turned once again and headed around the corner.

-------------

**A/N: You think it's sad to read? It's even sadder to write.**


	6. 5: Everything Is Alright

**A/N: Funny how I actually debated, Gabriella and Troy to move back home. I'm glad I chose Troy.**

**This chapter idea, came to me today. I had many different scenarios but this seemed my favorite. **

**my birthday was thursday and I got a laptop but I need to see the 'geek' squad before I use it**

**but but but reviews have dropped i was upset :( **

**SO COME ON GUYS REVIEW, I LOVE FEEDBACK, good or bad. **

**♫ - Gabriella's POV**

**¤ - Troy's POV**

------------- 

Summary: After cheating and leaving a torn-up, depressed girl behind. When she took that scholarship she had an unsuspected and unwanted shock when she met up with him again. She finally realizes what this school has done to him wanting nothing to do with him, at all. What now? Only god knows.

Rated: TEE, baby.

-------------

Troy had been in home for about a month, it was now May 31st. The gang had just found out he was home on Memorial Day when he'd shown up at Chad's bbq.

As shocked and angry they were at Chad they were suprisingly open and happy Troy was back.

Troy however was yet to get over Gabriella.

Taylor had talked to him about his feelings and why he did what he did, she thought it was stupid of him and disapproved but she understand his love for her.

Gabriella still was clueless of why Troy did what he did. Taylor wouldn't budge.

And with summer break coming up, knowing that she was staying home in Albuquerque she knew only one person would tell her why Troy did cheat on her.

_ Hours pass, and she still counts the minutes  
That I am not there, I swear I didn't mean  
For it to feel like this _

12:03 Mountain Time; Albuquerque, New Mexico.

Troy had just finished off his school work and walked into the kitchen. He was finishing off his junior year with online courses. With him debating whether or not to continue his senior year at home or go back to East High. With the thoughts of school in his head the last thing, for once, on his mind was Gabriella.

He jumped out his thoughts when his home phone rang.

"Hello?" Troy answered with a mouthful of crackers to the withheld number speaker considering whether or not it was a telemarketer or not.

"Um, is Troy there?" asked an innocent voice.

Troy nearly chocking on his crackers, then swallowed.

"Ella?" he asked once his throat cleared.

"Yeah, um, I'm coming home for break soon. And um I was wondering..." She began, trailing her voice off.

"Yes?" Troy asked confused.

Gabriella took a deep breath on the other end, "Would you like to pick me up from the airport, if not I can take a cab or get Taylor I mean if it's no trouble, I don't want to be a hassle." she babbled.

"Uh...when?" clearly shocked he muttered out.

"June 4th."

Troy nodded and pulled out a notepad to write down the details.

As platonic as they were, after they ended the phone call, Troy still had to wonder once she returned how everything would be and why exactly she asked him.

-------------

11:28 AM Pacific Time; James Crawford Academy

Gabriella flopped down on her bed.

Happy she was going to be home in just a few days and nervous if she'd made the right decision asking Troy to pick her up.

She sighed and glanced at her cell phone which was now ringing.

Picking it up she immediately hit decline.

"Cam" she muttered to herself.

Her and Cam's relationship went sour after she'd found him kissing some blonde haired cheerleader.

She wasn't even surprised. She didn't even care. Nor did she confront him.

Gabriella was over him. But he didn't want to give up Gabriella because he'd yet to get her in bed she suspected.

_"Whatever" _She thought to herself before turning her phone off and slipped on her red flats, Gabriella walked out her dorm with her cell phone and key in back pocket.

She just needed to walk it off.

-------------

June 4th; 7:04 PM Mountain Time; Albuquerque Airport

Troy laid his head against the pillar, he tried to stay calm and take deep breaths.

Unsure of what lies ahead for them he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

He hadn't been able to sleep since that phone call.

He couldn't sleep til he saw her.

Missing her a lot was an understatement but when she called he was finally stopping and not thinking about her, now he knew she'd be back but he guessed it wasn't for long. Maybe she was going back to Florida for the summer, like last summer. Last year, that amazing summer. He misses it. He wants everything with her to be like the end of last summer when everything was at peace. Why was he such an idiot? Why did he let that stupid--

"Troy?" Gabriella shouted from a few feet away with a huge bag.

His eyes fluttered open to see Gabriella without her extensions and her hair lighter than before.

Her tanned complexion looked down at her striped black and white shirt as she tugged on it.

As if his eyes were burning holes into her, Gabriella lifted her head to stare right on back.

_ We stood like statues at the gate  
Vacation's come and gone too late  
There's so much sun where I'm from  
I had to give it away, had to give you away _

The buzzer sounded. The baggage claim had begun.

Both Troy and Gabriella broke the stare.

"Um, lets get your bag." Troy pointed and began to the baggage claim carousel.

Gabriella just nodded and followed.

Once they retrieved his bag Gabriella and Troy walked to his car where he set her bag in the trunk as she adjusted herself in his passenger seat.

She took in his smell of cologne and dirt and a smile played across her lips.

His signature smell.

Troy slammed the trunk and got into the driver's seat.

"Seems like the roles were reversed huh?" Troy asked as he started up the car.

"Huh?" Gabriella asked as she glanced at his finger with his champion ring from the last year. It'd been a while since she'd seen that on his finger. Well, it'd been a while she'd seen him at all.

"Well you picked me up from the airport on, uh winter break..." Troy explained while chewing on his finger nail with his other hand on the wheel.

"Oh, right, yeah." she responded, clearly feeling awkward with the mention of last winter break.

As the awkward silence grew, Troy reached to the CD knob and turned up the volume as the sound of drums began.

_ Tell me that you're alright  
yeah everything is alright.  
oh please tell me that you're alright.  
yeah everything is alright._

Troy chuckled to himself and quietly sang to himself as Motion City Soundtrack relived them from talking.

After about 15 minutes Gabriella began noticing the surroundings of the suburb.

He swerved on a side street and pulled over.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked.

He turned off the engine and got out of the car. Troy walked to Gabriella's side and opened the door for her.

She hesitantly got out and instantly wrapped her arms around her frame.

"Oh right." Troy opened the trunk and grabbed a blanket.

"Here." he handed her the blanket and Gabriella nodded a thanks.

"What are we doing?"

Troy didn't respond only motioned her to follow and stay quiet.

Gabriella walked slowly behind him while pulling the blanket closer.

She looked around, she noticed they were by the football fields of East High now.

"Troy...?" she questioned with worry.

"Don't worry."

"I'm not."

"Right." Troy shrugged and walked towards the school.

"What are we doing?"

"You'll see." he answered finally.

A pause, Troy stopped and looked around at the empty parking lot then the small basketball court before walking straight to the back doors of the school.

Troy stopped in front of the door and Gabriella raised her eyebrows as he shuffled through his wallet.

He moved back a few dollars, a picture from the photobooth last year and finally reached the key.

Holding it up in front of Gabriella she nodded as his opened the door of the high school.

School had ended a few days ago and only a few teachers still came so Troy's father allowed him the key for tonight.

Troy headed straight for a flight of stairs with Gabriella in tow.

He looked back at her and they exchanged smiles.


	7. 6: You Had Me

**A/N: I swear every time I started this chapter, I'd be interrupted.**

**So finally I sat myself down and told myself to write out the chapter, before I get interrupted AGAIN.**

**Anyhow, my laptop is having issues. sdgklsdjg**

**God, and anyones stories who I read, I've been busy and hardly have time to read so, after I do this.**

**READING TIME.**

**And, I might be making a oneshot since I've been listening to christmas music ALL DAY.  
**

**Thanks for the reviews guys. **

**♫ - Gabriella's POV**

**¤ - Troy's POV**

------------- 

Summary: After cheating and leaving a torn-up, depressed girl behind. When she took that scholarship she had an unsuspected and unwanted shock when she met up with him again. She finally realizes what this school has done to him wanting nothing to do with him, at all. What now? Only god knows.

Rated: TEE, baby.

-------------

June 4th; 7:42 PM Mountain Time; East High School

Gabriella followed Troy knowing exactly where he was headed. She had remembered the last she'd been there. It was the day she'd returned from winter vacation after she'd found out that Troy had cheated on her. She had sobbed for her entire afternoon classes. And now going up here again, it wasn't bringing back the good memories just the bad.

"Troy?" Gabriella said tugging him back from going any further up the stairs.

"Yeah?" He asked suddenly concerned.

"How many times?" she asked as she pulled the blanket closer around her.

"What?"

"How many times did you cheat on me?" She repeated now looking at her feet.

"I don't know, a few times." Troy shamefully said.

"Why?" She asked after drawing a deep breath.

"Gabriella, can we not talk about this now?"

"But.." she began but Troy waved his hand.

"I'll tell you, eventually, just not now ok?"

She nodded and started to walk down the steps.

"Wait, don't you want to go up?" Troy asked while grabbing a hold of her hand.

Gabriella shrugged and looked at her feet while taking a step up the stairs, "Ok, I guess."

"We won't be up here for long, ok?"

As she nodded they continued up the stairs and finally entered the rooftop garden.

"Just like, I left it." he said to the air before walking over where he saw a bush of roses growing.

Pushing a group of roses over he leaned over and saw the wood edge of a small table holding herbs.

"Come here." he motioned to her without looking up.

Gabriella twirled a lock of hair nervously as she strolled over next to him,

"Hm, what is it?" she murmured.

Troy pointed down to the wood, where it said, GM+TB

"What? Where did that come from?" she glanced at him in surprised.

"I wrote it in last year, just after we went to the mall that day?" He looked down, flustered.

With a half smile she stepped over to the bench.

"Amazing." she whispered as she looked up to the stars.

Looking over at her, Troy noticed her differences from the summer before.

She didn't have the same spark in her eyes, and her smile. It wasn't the same. It wasn't just her outside that changed, it seems the fearless girl from the year before was now cowering at the thought of him doing something sweet for her. This wasn't the first he'd noticed her unhappiness, but this was the first time he took it in to do something about it.

"Gabriella?" his voice echoed.

Pulling her eyes from the sky she looked at his dark blue eyes through the dark.

"I'm sorry."

"I know." she whispered turning to look at the tulips, just sprouting from the ground.

Troy shook his head, "It's that school."

"Huh?" Turning her head back to look at him with a questioning look.

"The school, it changed me, no that's a lie. I changed because of the people there. I tried to be a player, knowing you were obviously and home alone."

"Why would you want to be a player?" Gabriella stood up the fear escaped her eyes.

"I was used to being on top, you know? I wanted to fit in."

It seemed the roles switched, once again. Now he was cowering.

"And being a player is cool?" She raised her eyebrows and stepped towards him.

"No, it's not, but they thought so. So I did it, I went and hooked up with Kris, and she was popular."

Gabriella once again took various steps towards him.

"And, they knew I had a girlfriend."

"Wow, Troy." Gabriella's anger had just about bubbled over.

"You are such an idiot, why the hell would you care what they think?"

Shaking her head she bit her lip, "I thought you knew better."

Gabriella turned and was starting down the stairs.

"It wasn't that easy." he shouted following Gabriella, who was almost on the ground floor now.

Troy raced down the stairs, "It wasn't easy, I had no one, Gabriella, what was I supposed to do?"

She turned on her heel, "You had me!" she exclaimed.

Looking down at his feet he nodded, "I did."

"Troy, were you going to leave me for her?" she whispered.

"No." he mouthed now looking her in the eye.

His hand went up to her cheek and he softly stroked it with his thumb, "I wasn't."

Gabriella leaned into his touch and reached up, touching his hand.

"I need time, I-I-I space, um vacation." she stuttered out.

Troy nodded and pulled his hand away, "Ok, lets get you home."

The walk back to the car was quiet.

The car ride was even more silent.

Once they reached the Montez residence, Troy stepped out of the car to get her luggage.

Gabriella followed and grabbed two small bags.

Rapidly, she knocked on the front door and a small woman opened the door with a smile.

"Hunny!" Her mother exclaimed leaning to hug her daughter.

She nodded to acknowledge him, "Troy, nice to see you again."

Troy grinned and followed them into the house.

"Take those up to your room, Ella, then come down for some food, you two." Maria said, shooing them up the stairs and wandering into the kitchen.

Gabriella led the way to her fairly large bedroom. Where they set her bags onto the carpeted floor.

He turned to Gabriella, "I'm just going to head home."

"My mom has food." she called to him.

"Yeah, but you should spend time with her, you know, yeah, bye." he murmered before advancing out her bedroom and down the stairs.

"Goodbye Miss Montez." he called out before opening the front door.

"But, Troy?" she said walking into the foyer with cookies.

By that time the front door was already shut and his car door was slammed shut.

Gabriella padded down the steps, wearing black sweats with a piano design on the one leg and a plain white tank, "Hi mom." she remarked as she entered the kitchen.

Shoving a cookie in her mouth she walked to get a cup from the wood cabinets.

"Why did Troy leave?" her mother asked pulling out the milk for her daughter.

She shrugged and filled her cup.

"Call him." Maria coaxed.

June 4th; 10:21 PM Mountain Time; Troy's bedroom

Troy glanced at his wall clock and groaned.

It was still too early to sleep but he knew everyone was on a date tonight.

Why on earth did he leave Gabriella's? Well, she wanted space. So, staying wouldn't have made her feel more vacationed.

His phone began to ring he reached over, again not bothering to look at the ID.

"Bet it's Chad, asking how picking up Gabriella went."

"Chad, don't even ask." he voiced into the phone.

"Do you ever check caller ID?" Gabriella laughed and shook her head.

"Whoa, no." he sat up as his eyes widened.

"So, can you come back over? My mother wanted you to stay and we're going to just hang out and watch a movie, if you wanna join?" she questioned before hitting her forehead.

"Uh, sure?" Troy chuckled and stood up off the bed.

-------------

A/N: Long huh?

read and review.

cupcakes are involved if you do.


	8. 7: Mixed Message

A/N: CUPCAKES FREE FOR ALL, well if you reviewed.

You're reviews were cute, so I had to update.

-------------

Summary: After cheating and leaving a torn-up, depressed girl behind. When she took that scholarship she had an unsuspected and unwanted shock when she met up with him again. She finally realizes what this school has done to him wanting nothing to do with him, at all. What now? Only god knows.

Rated: TEE, baby.

-------------

June 5th; 12:03 PM Mountain Time; Montez Living Room

Cautiously she glanced over at Troy who's eyes were glued to the movie. She hadn't paid attention the whole time. Before she knew it, her eyes drooped to a close and her head had become to heavy and fallen upon the arm of the couch. She quickly opened her eyes, trying to stay awake. Looking over at her mother, she'd already fallen asleep.

"Figures." she thought as she reached up to the back of the couch and grabbed the blanket.

His voice made her sleepy eyes awaken,

"You cold?" he asked before taking a sip of his water.

Gabriella shook her head, "I'm fine, thanks."

Troy nodded and looked back at the tv.

He could not believe she invited him over here. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her trying to catch a glance with him. Shaking his head, Troy laid his head upon his fist as his elbow propped up on the couch arm.

Looking over at Gabriella as she yawned he stood up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" she inquired, now sitting up straight.

"Well, your tired and all, I should just go."

"No, I want you to stay." Gabriella stood up and looked up into his eyes.

"God, must you be so tall?" she whispered.

Chuckling, Troy sat back down.

June 5th; 6:47 AM Mountain Time; Montez Living Room

Rubbing her eyes, Maria Montez stood up off the reclining chair in her living room. As she glanced around the room, her eyes stopped on her daughter and her first love curled up together with the blanket draped over the two fast asleep.

A soft smile emerged and she tip toed into the kitchen to begin breakfast.

Scrambling eggs and trying her best to keep quiet as she tossed the bacon, she heard someone walking.

Quickly, still holding the plate of bacon with her pot holder she walked out into the foyer where she saw Troy slipping on his shoes.

"You're not leaving, yet are you?" she whispered.

"Well, I don't want to upset Gabriella." he said quietly back as he tied up his shoe lace.

"Why would she be upset?" the mother asked as she gestured him with her head into the kitchen.

Troy shrugged and followed her into the kitchen, "She wants space."

"Oh, Troy." Maria clicked her tongue and pushed a plate of eggs and bacon before him.

"What?" he muttered, grabbing a fork.

"She doesn't want space, she's just scared."

Just then, Gabriella walked into the kitchen, "Who's scared?"

Troy raised his eyebrows at Maria and stuffed a piece of bacon into his mouth.

Rolling her eyes, Gabriella went and took a seat next to Troy on a stool.

June 5th; 7:10 PM Mountain Time; Gabriella's bedroom

Troy left soon after breakfast. Unsure of what was going on between them, she brushed off all thoughts of Troy and slipped on a gray tunic with some dark jeans.

Gabriella clipped in her extensions and grinned at her reflection.

Her hair was curly, as were her extensions and she had very light makeup on.

The door bell rang and she jumped to her feet.

Sprinting down the stairs she called to her mom she'd get it.

Busting open the front door, "Taylor!" she squealed, jumping on her best friend and hugging her.

"Good to see you too." Taylor grinned and squeezed her before pulling away and nodding, "Cute."

Gabriella gave her a once over, "Ditto!" Taylor stood in a navy dress with a floral pattern with a black satchel.

"Let me grab my bag and shoes then we can go." Gabriella grabbed her yellow bag and slipped on her red heels before bouncing out the door with her best friend.

Later, At Dinner

Reaching across, to take a bite of Taylors dish.

A moan came out of her mouth, "Next time, I'm so getting that." she muttered.

Taylor laughed, "You're worst than Chad!"

Gabriella scoffed and rolled her eyes, "How is he by the way?"

"Good, good. He and Troy are reconnecting, I think they are at his house actually."

Shrugging she looked down and bit on her straw, "What?" Taylor asked

"Nothing." Gabriella shook her head.

"Right...tell me." She demanded.

"Fine, Troy slept over last night."

Taylor raised her eyebrows, "Serious? I know he was picking you up and all, but already you forgave him?"

"No, no! Not at all, I just..." Gabriella trailed off not knowing exactly.

"What, Brie tell me."

"I missed him, I guess."

Taylor nodded and smiled sadly at her, "Hey, hon, how did it end with Cam?"

"Can we just not talk about him, little douche." she replied.

Taylor laughed and nodded.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the little slut who still has Troy's heart."

Taylor and Gabriella whipped there heads around and Gabriella inwardly groaned.

"Elyse, Sharpay." she murmered through clenched teeth.

June 5th; 8:02 PM Mountain Time; The Bolton Residence Backyard

"So, how was the little sleepover with Gabriella?" Chad cooed before Troy threw the basketball at his face.

"Not helping." he groaned before sitting on the porch steps, "God, she's confusing as hell."

Chad shook his head, "That's girls for you."

"No, Taylor isn't confusing." Troy said lifting his head to look at Chad.

"Yeah right! She'll hit me then blush when I call her hottie after." Rolling his eyes, "Yeah, not confusing at all."

"That's different though." Troy stood up and grabbed the ball from Chad's hands.

"How?" Troy took a shot then ran to retrieve the ball.

"Well, first she tells me she wants space then she says she wants to hang out, how is that space?"

Chad shrugged, "What else?"

Troy sat down on the concrete and began to tell Chad all the mixed messages she was sending.

-------------

A/N: Bah, don't worry they'll get together.

Eventually, it'll take time though.

This time, review and guess what?

My grandma's homemade brownies (aka, best things in the WORLD)

Eh, don't forget I always post the outfits.


	9. 8: Soup

A/N: Those brownies are good.

-------------

Summary: After cheating and leaving a torn-up, depressed girl behind. When she took that scholarship she had an unsuspected and unwanted shock when she met up with him again. She finally realizes what this school has done to him wanting nothing to do with him, at all. What now? Only god knows.

Rated: TEE, baby.

-------------

June 7th; 10:03 AM Mountain Time; Gabriella's Bathroom

Gabriella hit her 80s mix on her iPod upon its speakers and slipped off her robe. She put one foot into the water. It was nice and warm. She slowly dipped herself into the tub and sighed. The one thing she missed most about being away from home, baths. Taking them at school was nearly impossible. But now, she wasn't only taking it because she wasn't only taking it because she missed but, she had a sickness coming on and she could feel it. Her mothers orders, as they always are, go take a warm bath then a nap. Obeying her mother she did exactly that. Gabriella looked up at the ceiling of her bathroom and grinned, the bath felt nice.

_"Walking on, walking on broken glass"_

As Annie Lennox's voice filled the bathroom echoing she nodded her head to the beat and sang quietly along. The music was blasting, so much that she hadn't noticed a knock on her bedroom door.

_"You were the sweetest thing that I ever knew  
But I don't care for sugar, honey, if I can't have you"_

"Gabriella?" a voice called out.

She faintly heard it and hit 'mute' on the remote, "Who's there?"

"Troy." was the response.

Gabriella nodded and slid out of the bath to wrap a robe around her damp body. She pulled the plug on the bath and grabbed her dirty clothes. Once she exited her added on bathroom, she was Troy fingering a picture frame. A non intentional cough was released as she walked towards her hamper to let her clothes fall inside. Troy turned as he heard her cough.

"Hi." he whispered, "I didn't mean to interrupt, sorry."

She shook her head and waved her hand, "Don't worry about it."

"I heard you were getting sick, so I came to see if you were alright." he stepped away from the photo and walked towards her desk where he casually looked around, avoiding Gabriella's gaze on him.

"Oh, excuse me for a minute." Gabriella muttered as Troy nodded.

She walked into her closet and closed the door behind her. Hitting the light, the clothes, dressers and shoe holders were now visible. Gabriella walked down to one of her small dressers and knelt before it to grab a pair of panties, sweats and a old t-shirt. Slipping on her sweats over her clean panties she grabbed the t-shirt that mentioned something about Disney World and pulled it over her head. Once the fresh pjs were on she hung her robe up on a hook and exited.

Immediately she walked towards her bed and slid beneath the warm comforter and sat up.

Troy noticed her presence and sat down at the end of the bed, "So, you're sick?"

Gabriella just nodded.

"Do you need anything?" he inquired as he scooted up towards her and laid on his stomach.

"Nah." she said before lifting her hand and brushing Troy's hair away from his awe-worthy eyes.

"Good, didn't want to get up anyway." Troy smirked and laid his head near her thigh.

She rolled her eyes and smiled back, "Jerk." Gabriella closed her eyes and leaned her head against her pillows softly. A yawn escaped her mouth and Troy's head popped up.

"Tired?"

With a nod she scooted down to a more comfortable position. Troy pushed himself up so his head was now next to hers. Gabriella turned her head so it faced his.

"Hello." She grinned.

He responded with a nod, as she closed her eyes again. Troy followed closing his eyes and they both fell into a deep sleep.

June 7th; 5:26 PM Mountain Time; Gabriella's Bedroom

Ms. Montez entered her daughter's bedroom. She'd come back time after time to check on the two of them. Every time with a eye roll and a shake of her head she walk right back out. But this time when she entered, she saw Troy laying on his side just staring at Gabriella's angelic face sleeping. Ms. Montez stopped in her tracks, watching him interact with her. A piece of her dark hair fell upon her face and Troy softly pushed it behind her ears and softly stroked her cheek. She saw Troy's grin and smiled to herself before speaking out.

"Troy, son are you hungry?"

He jumped, not knowing anyone else was in the room and glanced at Maria.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks Ms. Montez." he said, sitting up from his laying position.

"Maria, please." She insisted.

Troy smiled and shook his head.

Maria started out the door but turned back, "Troy, I don't mean to ask a lot, but could you stay the night, I'm going out to dinner and won't be back til later. And I need someone to watch after her."

He shrugged, "Ok."

"Wake her up, I have soup for her." Troy nodded and laid back down.

She smiled and walked out of the bedroom and to the kitchen.

"Ella?" Troy whispered into her ear while lightly shaking her, "Wake up."

Gabriella let out a groan, "No" she turned her head away from Troy and pulled the pillow over her face.

"Come on." He whispered again, "Or I'll take drastic measures."

He lightly kissed her neck once before rubbing her arm, "Get up, El."

Gabriella pushed the pillow away and looked towards him where he had a sheepish smile.

"Fine." she muttered before sitting up, "This better be good, why you woke me."

"Your mom has soup." Troy remarked with a grin.

-------------

A/N: Cake anyone? Cake for reviewers.


End file.
